An American Journey
by Valiant-Moon
Summary: When there is nothing left in Japan for Kyoya, he travels to America, and finds the one thing he thought he was missing. Kyo/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Kyoya Ootori walked down the halls of Ouran high school, the American branch. He had chosen to come to America to meet the different American Hospital Branches. It's not like Japan held much for him anymore, his friends had all moved on after High School. Tamaki and Haruhi were the cute couple of the school back in Japan. The twins both had girlfriends, and were traveling the fashion districts of Europe with them. Mori had found a girlfriend, and they are to be married in the spring, and Hunny was waiting for his sweetheart to return from a trip to Africa for a spiritual journey.

He sighed as he looked out the window and saw the sprawling landscape that was the Louisiana countryside. He had chosen this school due to its close proximity to the largest hospital branch in the U.S. The Knight's were quite famed for their hospitals, their only true rival were the Ootori's in Japan.

Kyoya was to go visit their family after school, to properly introduce himself to the entire family. He flipped open his trusty notebook and reread the backgrounds of each member of the Knight family.

The head of the family was Nicholas Knight, aged 36, half American, half French, grew up in France until he turned 20, then, during a short trip to Spain, he met his wife, and they ran away together to America to elope.

Esma Knight was 18 when she met Nicholas, and dropped her entire life in Spain to run away with him to America. Soon after the elopement, Esma graced her husband with a baby girl they named Desdemona.

Desdemona, also known as Dezy, is currently 16. Born with plain white eyes and hair stripped with white naturally, she turned to colored hair dyes and contacts to make a statement. The only heir to the family business, which literally grew from the bayous of Louisiana, she was spoiled by her doting mother, and father.

They live with Esma's Grandmother, who is rumored to be a Voodoo priestess. If those rumors come to be true, Kyoya decided he might just have to invite Nekozawa-senpai to come meet her.

As he read his notes, he heard a distant bell ring, closing his notebook, he was knocked into, causing him to drop his notebook and his glasses flew off.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" He heard a girl's voice, and through his blurred vision, he saw a head of blonde hair holding out his glasses and notebook. He took them and, after checking for any scratches, slipped his glasses on, just in time to see the last few feet of blonde hair duck around the corner.

Sighing, he walked down the hall and into his classroom. He spent the next few classes trying to spot the girl who had bumped into him, but without his glasses on, he didn't know anything about her except blond hair, and it was more popular to have blond hair in America. So he had to hope to hear her voice filtering through the murmur of voices surrounding him.

Her voice never came though, and the day had ended. He went to his apartment his dad had found for him close to the school to change for the evening with the Knights'. He switched from his uniform, the same as the one in Japan and tried to find a decent suit to wear when a phone call came in. Find his cell phone, he answered it in Japanese, "Hello, Ootori Kyoya, here."

"Mr. Ootori, pleased to hear you are sounding like you are getting along well in America," The voice belonged to Nicholas Knight, since the answer was in English.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Knight. I am settled in fine, and am quite honored you have invited me to your home for dinner tonight." Kyoya switched to English, his glasses glinting in the lights of his room.

"Yes, that is what I am calling about, Mr. Ootori. I don't want you to feel pressured to dress formally. Tonight we are having a small cook out, so please, come dressed comfortably." Kyoya smiled and said he would, and thanked him for his phone call, promising he would be there on time.

After the phone went dead, Kyoya set his phone down on the desk near his wardrobe. Searching through, he found a pair of khaki pants and his sandals. Pulling them on, he looked through his closet for a proper shirt; finding a tan and blue button up. He smiled; remember when everyone had decided he needed to go shopping for a new wardrobe if he was going to be going to America.

Haruhi had picked out the shirt, saying it reminded her of the day she got past his walls at the commoner's market. He purchased it without a second thought, holding onto the memories of that day as he watched Haruhi relax comfortably in Tamaki's arms, as Tamaki held up a pink dress that Tamaki swore would look beautiful on her.

Sighing, Kyoya pulled the shirt on, buttoning it up and slipping his watch onto his wrist. Slipping his wallet into his pocket and placing his cell phone in his breast pocket, he went outside to the small convertible that his sister bought him as a going away present. Following the directions he had, he made it to the Knight's home in record time.

Knocking on the door, a servant showed him to the backyard where, much to his surprise, Mr. Knight was cooking.

"Ah, Mr. Ootori, welcome." He said, walking away from the grill to shake hands with Kyoya, "Welcome to my home."

"Mr. Knight, thank you for allowing me to visit." Kyoya said, giving a small bow to his elder.

"Now now, please. Since we are all going to be friends here, please call me Nicholas, in fact, call me Nico." Nico smiled, leading Kyoya deeper into the backyard.

"Then please, call my Kyoya." Kyoya smiled, moving with Nico.

"Right, Kyoya, this is my wife Esma." Nico said, as his wife stood from her seat and smiled.

"Welcome to our home…" She smiled, her voice still held a touch of Spanish to it. She motioned over to a few other seats, "This is my grandmother, Stella."

The grandmother stood with a smile and looked over Kyoya, "You can call me grandma, young man." Kyoya nodded to her, then his attention was turned to two more people standing.

"My daughter Desdemona" Esma stated, as a girl wearing hot pink with pink streaked hair and eyes looked over the Japanese boy with clear distrust, "Dezy, please. He is a guest, and you are going to be nice."

Dezy then smiled and shrugged, "Whatever, welcome to America and all that jazz…."

He smiled, "Thank you, miss."

Then his eyes were drawn to the lone person standing behind her. A girl with long blond hair, and blue eyes stepped forward and smiled.

"Oh, yes… This is my niece, visiting for the year from Spain." Nico smiled as he walked over and placed his hands on the shoulders of his niece, "Kyoya, this is Valencia Luna, the daughter of my wife's sister Andrea."

"It's an honor to meet you, Miss." Kyoya smiled, bowing to her.

"And I am honored to meet you too…" She spoke, and that's all it took. Kyoya blinked and looked at her. No doubt about it. Valencia was the girl from before. They took in the sight of each other when the girl made a small strangled noise, "Oh my! You're the boy I ran into in the hall!"

And with that, Kyoya's adventures in America began. What will happen for him now? Please continue reading to find out!

xXx

Please read and review. The Knights and Valencia are my own characters from another Ouran Story in the works as a collaborative project with a friend, but I wanted to make their own story, since I was bored, and had nothing to do.

Loves

Val


	2. Chapter 2

August 31st

Well, my beloved paper friend, this year seems like it will be an interesting one. Since I had desired to study abroad as my parents dealt with their personal issues, my mother had it arranged that I would go live with my Aunt Esma, and Uncle Nico. My Uncle is the head of a wide chain of American Hospitals, and had the money to send my cousin Desdemona to Ouran Academy. It turns out that Ouran is a school based in Japan, but the superintendent decided that he wanted to open the doors of Ouran to other countries and started opening them in America. Why he choose Louisiana, even my uncle didn't know, but better for me, since my uncle also had me enrolled there at the first chance. The yellow girls uniform were weird, but comfortable, but blended in with my yellow hair, and somehow it made my blue eyes duller as well. Oh well, I only had to wear it to school, then after school I can return to normal clothes.

Today was my first day, and after Dezy showed me to the main office, she vanished, leaving me to navigate the huge school on my own. As I wandered, trying to find my first class, I heard the tardy bells chime and took off running down the hall, I turned a corner and accidentally knocked into a boy who was just standing there, I turned and saw I knocked a notebook from his hands and his glasses lay neatly on the floor. I stooped down to pick them up and handed them to him, apologizing. I looked up at him, seeing he was some sort of Asian boy, his hair a lovely shade of black and his eyes… wow… they were like liquid metal… soft… yet hard, cold… yet held warmth not many probably could see. The second tardy bell rang as he took his stuff without a word. As soon as the objects left my hands, I took off running again, finding my class right as the late bell rang. I cursed to myself as the teacher scolded me about being late on my first day then told me to take a seat.

The rest of the day seemed uneventful after running into metal eyes, and after I found Dezy after school, we went home. My Aunt stopped us and told us that Uncle Nico was having a very important guest come over for a barbeque that night and we were to dress nicely, while comfortably. We nodded and went up to our rooms. After I helped Dezy wash the yellow dye from her hair, since Dezy was born with natural white stripes in her hair and white eyes, she added colored contacts and dye that matched her clothes she was wearing, we choose pink for her to wear. After she dressed in black capris and a hot pink tank and adding her contacts and hair dye, she helped me choose something to wear.

We decided on sandblasted jeans and a blue off the shoulder top that Dezy said brought out my eyes beautifully. We looked outside as a convertible pulled up the drive and smirked to each other, Uncle Nico's guest was here. We had been discussing it, and we had believed he would be some stuffy old guy, and from out angle out the window, he did look it.

We ran outside as the bell rang. Dezy kissed her dad on the cheek and hugged her mom as I went and said hello to my great grandmother Stella. Dezy came over and sat with us next to the pool as we heard Uncle Nico go to welcome his guest. After introducing Aunt Esma, Auntie introduced Granny and Dezy; Dezy seemed nonchalant about meeting the guy. I stood and looked at the guy. He looked me over slightly as Uncle Nico explained whom I was. I said hello with a smile on my face, then he blinked, giving me the strangest look I had ever seen… It only took me a few moments to realize it. It was the same guy I ran into!

Dezy just came in and asked me how I could be so stupid as to run into an Ootori, and I had better be happy that he didn't seem to upset about it or I may have been sent right back to Spain and to my fighting parents! Does the Ootori family really have that much power? I will have to find out later, but for now, I have homework.

Till next time my paper friend…

Valencia~


End file.
